


Blame's On Shakespeare

by Ggunsailor



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Originally Posted on deviantART, Porn With Plot, Smut, There's Shakespeare in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Some silly, romantic, smut I cooked up years ago.





	Blame's On Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, was I really in the Faberry fandom so long ago? I suppose I'm more of a casual fan now.

"Quinn, please!"  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes and closed her laptop. "And why should I help?"  
  
Rachel scooted forward on her knees, clad in a tank top and shorts. "This is the only time I'll be able to practice! And I need a strong lead to help me."  
  
Quinn quirked her infamous eyebrow at that. "And I'm the strong lead?"  
  
They were currently sitting in Quinn's room on her unmade bed, both finally having a chance to be together after going on their respective vacations with their families. It was the middle of July and Rachel had auditioned for the local production of Romeo & Juliet, landing the leading lady (of course).  
  
The brunette slowly traced a finger down Quinn's forearm as she said slyly "Yes you are. A *very* strong lead." She gave her girlfriend a smile and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Quinn had to grin. "Rach, you know I hate when you bat your eyes at me."  
  
"I know, but it works, doesn't it?" She asked, giggling.  
  
Y'know, if someone had told her that she would be in Quinn Fabray's bedroom flirting and teasing with each other, she would have told them they were nuts. But now it came naturally, for she loved Quinn with all her heart; and she knew the former Cheerio loved her as well.  
  
The blonde in question chuckled. "Okay, okay, I'll help," she agreed, getting up from the bed and putting away her laptop. She sat back down on the bed adding "Only if after I help you with this, we go see Captain America tomorrow."  
  
Rachel nodded. Superhero movies weren't really her thing, but if Quinn wanted to go, she didn't mind. She did enjoy seeing Scarlet Johansson in Iron Man 2. "Deal."  
  
"So," Quinn asked, slightly adjusting her light blue t-shirt that matched her sleep pants, "which scene do we do first?"  
  
The diva beamed, leaned over the side of the bed-giving Quinn an excellent view of her ass- and pulled two scripts out of her overnight bag. "Well, we have to do the scene where they first meet."  
  
Quinn racked her memory for the only long ago English lecture she had paid attention to. "Hmm, the party at Capulet's, right?"  
  
"Right." Rachel handed her the other script. "That's one of my favorite scenes in Baz Luhrman's version."  
  
Quinn blinked. "I saw that version, too."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, with S and B. They showed at the cheap seats a while back."  
  
"Oh, I have it on DVD! That one, and the Zefferelli version; we should watch them sometime."  
  
Quinn suddenly laughed. "You mean you have films that aren't musicals?" She teased.  
  
"Oh, hush. And yes, I do. Now, then. Romeo's just spied Juliet, and he-"  
  
"Rachel, just let me read it."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
Quinn's eyes went to the page for a few moments. Then they came back up to Rachel's.  
  
The brunette almost gasped when she saw the adoration in those hazel eyes. It blew her away each time to see those eyes that once held animosity for her now shine and glow whenever they were together.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this." With that said, she gently took Rachel's left hand in her right. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." She brushed her lips over her knuckles.  
  
Rachel had to swallow, for her mouth had become dry at the sound of Quinn's voice. It was the same tone she'd used when she first told Rachel she loved her.  
  
"Good-ahem-Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows is this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
A slightly cheeky grin appeared on Quinn's lovely face, and she leaned forward a little. "Have not saints lips? And holy palmers too?"  
  
She smiled and said "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."  
  
"Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
Good lord, Quinn's voice was making her squirm a little, but if it was one thing Rachel Barbra Berry prided herself on, it was to stick to scripts.  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," she whispered. Okay, why was she whispering?  
  
Quinn smirked, then moved forward until they were almost nose to nose. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." She said, and then gently pressed a kiss to Rachel's mouth.  
  
It was a chaste kiss, but one that didn't fail to send sparks down each other's spines. It always felt like the first kiss, and probably would for the rest of their lives together.  
  
When they pulled apart, both wore shy smiles.  
  
"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged," Quinn said with a soft laugh.  
  
Rachel sighed dreamily. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."  
  
"Sin from my lips? Ah, trespass sweetly urged, give me my sin again!" This time, Rachel stopped Quinn with a hand on her mouth before her lover could kiss her again.  
  
"Lucy Quinn Fabray, if you don't stop distracting me we'll never get to the balcony scene at this rate, and I really need to practice," she said, grinning as Quinn huffed impatiently behind her hand.  
  
"Well, it's your fault. You're being all Rachel-y and Shakespeare like." She grumbled after her girlfriend took her hand away.  
  
Rachel giggled. "Rachel-y and Shakespeare like?"  
  
"Yes." She breathed, her eyes darkening a bit.  
  
Rachel gulped then. Quinn was now gazing at her like she was a drink of water in the desert, and she felt a jolt go down her back and pool between her legs.  
  
"Uh, ok. Now we're at the balcony!" She squeaked, turning the pages of the script to the scene. "Would you, um, say his opening dialogue, Quinn?"  
  
The blonde smirked again. "You just want to hear me talk, don't you?"  
  
The brunette smirked back. "Can you blame me? You have a wonderful speaking voice as well as a wonderful singing voice."  
  
Quinn good-naturedly rolled her eyes and proceeded. "Let's see here...ah, here we go." She read over the lines, gazed back up at Rachel; once again, she was Romeo.  
  
"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? Tis the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she."  
  
Rachel's pulse began to pound as blood rushed to certain places. God, Quinn's voice. It was driving her mad, and the color of her eyes, and the electricity between them-oh, this couldn't end well.  
  
"Be not her maid since she is envious. Her vestal livery is sick & green, and none but fools do wear it. Cast it off."  
  
'I'll cast anything off if you keep talking and looking at me like that,' she thought.  
  
"Ah, it is my lady. Oh, it is my love. Oh that she knew she were."  
  
'Hmm, two can play that game.' With a smile, she pretended to cover her eyes and tilt her head back in distress. "Ay, me!" She sighed dramatically.  
  
Quinn chuckled. "She speaks! O, speak again bright angel!"  
  
"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" She murmured in the same vocal tone Quinn was using.  
  
She waited a second before peeking through her fingers at her lover and was pleased to note that Quinn's perfect chest was rising quicker than usual.  
  
"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" She practically growled, and Rachel did a little happy dance inside.  
  
"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, thou not a Montague. What's Montague?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she said: "it is nor hand nor foot, nor arm nor face..." She lowered her voice for this next part. "Nor any *other part* belonging to a man."  
  
Quinn was rapidly losing her battle with her self control. If Rachel did something like that again, she'd push her back on the bed and have her way with her quicker than you could say "fanny brice". But she held it in as best she could.  
  
"O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Oh, Romeo doff thy name! And, for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself!"  
  
Okay, that did it. She wanted Rachel, and she wanted her right now. "Rachel."  
  
Rachel felt her panties grow damp at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"  
  
Without another word, Quinn took the scripts, placed them on the floor, and then took Rachel's hands and drew her close until her arms were around her neck and she was almost in her lap. And then, she kissed her.  
  
Rachel immediately moaned and kissed back. Quinn was always so passionate and amazing and such a good kisser and god, she knew how to use those hands. She felt like her body was on fire as those hands were now tracing patterns on her bare back under her tank top.  
  
Not stopping herself, she slid her own hand down Quinn's back. Down the t-shirt and slipping between the pants to cup her perfect behind.  
  
Quinn moaned into the kiss and pulled her closer. Rachel's hand on her butt was-well, she couldn't put into words, but it felt good. Every time they were intimate she always felt like she couldn't describe it.  
  
But it was perfect.  
  
The air became an issue, & both broke apart gasping. Molten gold stared into darkened black as they breathed. Then, a silent plea, and an agreement.  
  
Quinn lowered Rachel to her back onto the bed, hands now trying to pull the tank top over her head. There were a few minutes of giggling as it got stuck, and then Quinn's mouth was on her left breast, sucking and kissing her nipple. Rachel groaned her pleasure and dug her fingers into golden hair.  
  
"Oh, Quinn, that's so gooood."  
  
Quinn grinned into the unblemished skin and brought the hand that wasn't palming her lover's right breast up to the waistband of her shorts, managing to pull off both short and panties with one hand.  
  
"Q-Quinn?"  
  
"Yes?" She murmured.  
  
"I-I want t-ohhh-"  
  
"What do you want, baby?"  
  
"I-I want to feel you."  
  
Quinn reluctantly removed herself from Rachel's beautiful boobs and rolled over so that she was beneath her. She smiled up at her and was rewarded with an equally bright Rachel Berry smile as nimble fingers removed her own clothing.  
  
The breath left Rachel's lungs as she took in the sight of Quinn naked under her.  
  
'Sweet God, she's gorgeous...and she's mine.'  
  
"I love you." She breathed her voice barely there.  
  
Her lover smiled and pulled her down, both groaning as hot, bare skin met and melted. It was heavenly.  
  
"I love you, too." She rolled them back over so she was on top. As if by happy accident, her leg became tangled between Rachel's. Both came to a sudden stop.  
  
Quinn gasped when she felt her heat on Rachel's toned thigh, and the same heat on her own. She looked down to confirm, gulped, then looked back up at Rachel who was probably thinking the same thing she was.  
  
Well. This was new.  
  
Having slept together a few times already, they had done many things, but nothing like this. One thing they had both agreed on was that they would never do anything the other didn't want to do.  
  
But right now...  
  
Rachel curled her fingers into Quinn's hair, bringing them nose to nose as she whispered: "Make love to me like this, my heart..."  
  
Quinn felt her body and soul melt. Rachel trusted her enough that she was willing to put her heart, mind, and body into her hands; the brunette had her feeling the same. She smiled and murmured against her lips "Yes, my love..."  
  
They fell into a deep kiss as Quinn did an experimental thrust of her hips. Moans erupted from both of them at the pleasure shooting from their centers rubbing on their thighs to where their erect nipples brushed. Quinn tried it again, and soon they were moving as one in a tempo that was just enough. They didn't need to hurry or to rush this; they had enough time (and want) to explore this new and uncharted territory; to enjoy each other.  
  
And they did. Their hands weren't still as they caressed, scratched, and pulled at hair and skin. Their tongues dueled in their mouths and their lips mashed together. The scent of sex and sweat mixed with the perfume of cotton. The warmth of moisture and the slight coolness of the sheets Quinn had pulled up around their waists added a sensation of fire and ice. Their moans, groans, gasps, whimpers and soft cries combined with panting and heavy breathing was the symphony they danced to. When they did speak, if they did, it was in soft murmurs as if they were afraid to break the spell.  
  
"Ohhh...Quinn, you feel... Oh god..."  
  
"Mmm, Rach...you're so beautiful..."  
  
Quinn felt heat coiling in the pit of her stomach as she drew closer. "Rachel, oh lord, I think I'm getting close..." She groaned.  
  
Rachel moaned and began to move faster, wanting to reach that peak with her lover. "So am I."  
  
They were now grinding furiously, panting and gasping, clawing at each other. Quinn gripped Rachel's hips to hers in an effort to feel their bodies smashing together, growling softly when Rachel's nails raked across her shoulders.  
  
"Quinn! I'm almost-I...I-"  
  
Quinn wanted to drive her over the edge so she bent her head down to her ear and spoke in her lowest, huskiest voice.  
  
"Come for me, Rachel."  
  
The future Broadway star gasped, then threw her head back and screamed her lover's name in ecstasy as her body shook and trembled. Quinn followed right after with her own cry, not caring that her mother could have come home at any time and heard them. All that mattered was her and Rachel.  
  
It took a few minutes for them to come down from their high; Quinn finally rolled off Rachel's body and collapsed on the side of her, both breathing huge gulps of air into their lungs.  
  
Rachel regained her senses and took note of her current situation. She ached deliciously everywhere, perspiration shone on her body, sweat-soaked hair & sheets clung to her skin, and she was pretty sure that she lost her voice a little. Wow...  
  
She looked over at Quinn and was pleased to note that she looked the same way. A self-satisfied grin bloomed on her face as she, with some effort, draped herself across her. Quinn lifted her head up to gaze at the girl who had stolen her heart.  
  
"Hi..." She breathed.  
  
"Hello yourself," the singer said with a beaming smile. "That was..."  
  
Quinn reached up and ran a hand through brown curls. "Amazing?"  
  
"Well, that's one way to put it."  
  
The blonde laughed as Rachel cuddled up next to her with her head under her chin. "How would *you* put it?" She asked.  
  
The brunette gave it some thought after kissing Quinn on her jaw. "Honestly?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"...spiritual. Sensual."  
  
"Hmmm, you too?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
"It felt like...like my heart was singing."  
  
Rachel felt her breath catch in her throat. "Wow...who knew Quinn Fabray was a romantic?" She said as she put her arms around her.  
  
Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk, Berry."  
  
They both giggled, and then fell silent holding each other, enjoying the closeness.  
  
"If we ever go to London, I'm putting a bottle of wine on Shakespeare's grave," Quinn murmured.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And why would you do that?"  
  
"Because apparently reading his plays turns you on."  
  
"And you figured this out now?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Very astute of you, Quinn."  
  
"Thanks." Both laughed at that.  
  
Once again there was silence. Quinn was almost asleep when she heard Rachel speak.  
  
"Quinn?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you, too." She sighed, feeling Rachel smile into her neck. Then, when she was between sleep and reality again...  
  
"Quinn?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"We should do the wedding night scene tomorrow night." She heard Rachel say slyly.  
  
"M'kay."  
  
"Goodnight, Quinn." Rachel whispered happily.  
  
"Night."  
  
"...parting is such sweet sorrow that I-"  
  
"Rachel..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
THE END


End file.
